Why?
by CeNaS619
Summary: Finally after years Inu tells Kags he loves her only to have an accident that puts her in a coma, now what is Kags to do when she wakes up and finds Inu and Kik together again! InuKag, SanMir!
1. Before

_(Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not even this song by Skillet! I like it though!!!!)_

_The walls between _

_You and I _

_Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight _

_The space between _

_Our calm and rage _

_Started growing shorter, disappearing slowly day after day _

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you _

_You were waiting for me too _

_And it makes me wonder _

_The older I get _

_Will I get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think _

_The older I get _

_Maybe I'll get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this _

_The time between _

_Those cutting words _

_Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt _

_Do you believe _

_That time heals all wounds _

_It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you _

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you _

_You were waiting for me too _

_And it makes me wonder _

_The older I get _

_Will I get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think _

_The older I get _

_Maybe I'll get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this _

_What was I waiting for _

_I should've taken less and given you more _

_I should've weathered the storm _

_I need to say so bad _

_What were you waiting for _

_This could have been the best we ever had _

_The older I get _

_Will I get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think _

_The older I get _

_Maybe I'll get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this _

_hurts like this_

_I'm just getting older _

_I'm not getting over you I'm trying to _

_I wish it didn't hurt like this _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this_

Kagome Higurashi read through the letter her friend InuYasha Notama asked her to proof read for him, and felt her heart break. She was in love with InuYasha. She nodded, trying her hardest not to let the pain show on her face. "It's good."

"Think Kikyo will like it?"

"She should."

Kagome was sitting in InuYasha's car after school watching Kikyo wave to her friends. Both girls shared their mother's chocolate colored eyes; where as Kagome's were warm and friendly, Kikyo's were cold and unfeeling. "Kagome stay in here." InuYasha said before he slithered out of his car and walked up to Kikyo. They passed a few words back and forth before Kikyo finally smacked him and walked over to her friend's car. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked when he got back in. He turned to her and smiled. "Yes?" He replied. "What was that about? Why did she…?" He kissed her gently. "You talk too much." He whispered before kissing her again. "I broke up with Kikyo because I didn't feel the same for her. I just wrote that note and realized how I did feel. About you." He kissed her again this time slipping his hands into her hair pulling her closer. "Kagome you mean so much to me." He whispered. They left shortly after to catch a movie.

That was six months ago.


	2. What the heck happened!

(Disclaimer: HA! Own nothing! Not even enough medical knowledge to write this. The only medical stuff I know is from the T.V Show ER and House.)

Kagome blinked and felt something forcing air into her lungs. She jerked awake and sat up quickly. She started to pull wires out of her arm and cried out around the machine helping her breath. "Oh my!" A nurse exclaimed running over. "Lay back and we will take the tube out." Kagome laid back and the nurse put a hand on her forehead. "Deep breath." Kagome took one and the nurse pulled. The tube slid out but caused Kagome to began a coughing fit. Finally Kagome caught her breath and looked up at the nurse.

"What is going on?" She tried to ask but found her voice wouldn't work. She tapped her hand to indicate paper and a pen. The nurse obliged. "Your voice should return by tomorrow." The nurse said as Kagome wrote. 'Where is InuYasha? What happened? I can't remember anything!' She wrote and handed it to the nurse. "I know dear. InuYasha is in the waiting room would you like to see him?" Kagome nodded.

The nurse left and returned with InuYasha, who was…holding…Kikyo's…hand!? Kagome blinked and swallowed her tears. She tried to speak but her voice wouldn't work. "Kagome, are you okay?" He sat down beside her. She looked up at him and felt her eyes ice over. "Kagome?" He asked reaching out to touch her. She jerked away. "Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed. She tapped her hand. He looked confused but the nurse handed Kagome the pad. 'So what you are with Kikyo again?' She wrote. InuYasha read it and nodded slowly. "Kagome the doctor's said you wouldn't wake up! I didn't know what to do! Then Kikyo came back and she had changed…" Kagome was shaking her head violently. "Sir I think you should leave." The nurse said. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as her hair whipped around. InuYasha made to cradle her face with his hand but she slapped it away and jumped out of her bed.

Pain shot through her stomach and she doubled over, her eyes growing huge. "Oh!" The nurse was by her side instantly. "You need to leave now!" She cried pointing towards the door. Kagome looked up at the nurse with all her questions etched in her eyes. "There was a car accident Kagome… You hit your head and stomach. You have 6 stitches in your stomach that will disintegrate over time. We all were in it. Kikyo was in the back. Nothing to bad happened to her, a few cuts, same for me. You were the worst. The trucker died in the wreak. You were in a coma. I didn't know what to do. They said you'd never wake up." InuYasha was sitting over the bed looking at her. Kagome stared up at him trying to remember. All she got was pieces of random things, other than that all was black. She tapped her hand for the note book again. He handed it to her. 'I was in a coma for how long?' She handed it back to him. "Six months Kagome." She blinked and looked at the nurse. "He's not lying." She replied. Kagome fainted.


	3. 3 Months Later

(Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!)

3 Months later.

Kagome was in the kitchens helping prepare food. She had placed the 16th pizza in the oven and wiped her head. "Hot enough for you?" Kagome nodded and smiled. She still couldn't talk but now she didn't really know if it was choice or if she really couldn't. She stretched backwards and grimaced, her stomach was still hurting her. "Hey, hey chicka take it easy." He best friend and nurse Sango Uchimaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. 'I'm okay.' She signed. Sango and Sango's fiancée Miroku Minachi were teaching her sign language. Sango pointed to a chair. "Sit." Kagome nodded and rolled her eyes, obeying her nurse's orders. She hadn't yet been released from the hospital. They were still monitoring her brain and her stomach. InuYasha had visited a few times but Kagome had usually ended up getting mad and having Sango telling him to leave.

Sango handed her a peanut butter sandwich and had another for herself. Kagome took a bite and realized there was a ton of peanut butter inside. They both made faces and looked like two dogs with the peanut butter on the roof of their mouths. Kagome got them both a glass of milk and they drank it to get the peanut butter down. (AN: I hate milk.) "Hey girls!" Kagome waved at Miroku as he dropped Sango a kiss. Kagome looked down. Her heart was trying to mend and it was awkward to see couples so soon, well soon to her, after her and InuYasha. "How are you Kagome?" She nodded and smiled. "Well I've got some good new and bad." He said pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of them. Kagome tilted her head to the side while Sango asked, "what is it?"

"InuYasha is going to start working here." Kagome's face paled as InuYasha came up behind her. "Heya guys." He said. Kagome jumped up and ran back to her room. She sat at her desk and stared out the window. She had written a request for a desk so she could write easier and keep up her grades. A knock on her door caused her to turn. It was InuYasha. "Look I know you are mad at me but please. Kagome I still care about you."

'That's why you broke up with me when I was in a coma and dated Kikyo.' She wrote and folded it into a paper airplane, throwing it at him. He read it and Kagome knew his soft white ears were drooping. "Kagome. I didn't…" He was right behind her now. She felt his claws on her back and this time she didn't pull away. His hands went around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against him. "Kagome I didn't know what to do. You were in a coma and the doctors were telling me that you wouldn't ever wake up. What would you have done?"

'Wait.' Kagome wrote. "What?" InuYasha replied.

'I would have waited for you. Even if you never woke up. I would have waited!' She wrote and pulled away from him, leaving the room. He stared at the notepad trying to memorize the words she had put before a hand was on his back, causing him to jump. "InuYasha. You need to leave. Kagome had hurt her stomach again and we need her to calm down..."

"What!?"

"She was crying and she pulled the stitches too tightly. They didn't rip but they are pulling and hurting her." He nodded and ripped the page out to keep then left. Sango led Kagome back into the room, who was clutching her stomach and trying to stop crying. She lay down and cried herself to sleep, with the last thought of if she would wake up again.


	4. Sesshomaru and Harry Potter

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I want to. –drools over doggy ears- & maybe Sesshomaru. Must pet fluff fluff!!! Don't own The Used either. Oh the words Sesshomaru asks her about if she feels okay is part of a song by the Used, Pretty Handsome Awkward. So yeah. I don't own Harry Potter either but that book ROCKED SERIOUSLY HARDCORE!!! If you haven't read it go buy it!!!)

Kagome woke up and felt relieve course through her. The sun streamed in and caused her to blink. The door opened and Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older full demon half brother, walked in. "I see you did wake up." He said sitting down on her bed. She yawned and nodded. "Still not able to talk?" She shook her head. "Ah. Well I brought you something that should make you feel better." Kagome tilted her head. Sesshomaru pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows and handed it to her. She hugged it to her chest and smiled up at him. She signed 'thank you' before realizing he might not understand. "You're welcome." He replied however. She sat the book down and hugged him tightly. He'd known her since her freshman year when he taught her English class. She was addicted to Harry Potter and he had often brought her books to read. He returned her hug and looked into her eyes. She looked away knowing that the pain would show in her eyes. "Hey are you okay? You look pretty low. Do you feel okay?" Kagome sighed and signed 'InuYasha.'

"Ah yes the half breed. He is stupid at times." Kagome sighed again and felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you about him other then he's stupid." Sesshomaru said hugging her again. Kagome sighed again but felt the tears run down her cheeks. She buried her face into Sesshomaru's t-shirt and cried silently. He kept his arms around her trying to calm her down.

Suddenly she pulled back and paled. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked beginning to look worried. She motioned to her stomach before jumping up and running to the bathroom where she threw up blood. Sesshomaru ran in after her, but upon seeing the blood turned and ran to the door. "Sango!" He yelled. She ran in and groaned quietly at Kagome, who was holding her stomach and crying. "The stitches." Sango left the room and returned with a doctor. They helped Kagome onto a gurney and wheeled her into surgery.


	5. Please Talk to Me!

(Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not the movies or the music in the chappy. SO SHUT UP LAWYERS!!!!!!!!)

Kagome was back in her room. Stitches repaired. She was sitting in her bed with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, watching the Green Mile intently. The door opened and InuYasha walked in. "Hey Katz." He said calling her by an old nickname. She didn't even look up. Her eyes were glued unseeing to the television. InuYasha sat down beside her and touched her arm. She jerked away but didn't look at him. The Harry Potter book was still sitting beside her, untouched since Sesshomaru gave it to her. "Kagome?"

No response.

"Kagome I know you aren't deaf."

Still nothing. The only response was a blink.

Sango walked in and watched the scene with a worried expression. "Kagome…? Would you like something for pain?" Kagome looked up at her and signed, 'only if it can help my broken heart.' Sango sighed and glared at InuYasha. "What did she say?" He asked addressing Sango but looking at Kagome. "She said no."

"That was a lot of signing for a 'no'."

"It was more."

"What did she _really _say Sango?"

Kagome shook her head and continued with the movie. "Nothing. It's none of your business." She replied before leaving the room again. InuYasha sat beside Kagome until the movie ended. She stood at this point and left the room.

He jumped up and followed. She walked to the kitchen and smiled weakly at her friends. "How are you feeling?"

"You okay?"

"Poor Katz."

Everyone began saying. She waved her hands as if warding them off. She turned toward the preparation station and began to help make the sandwiches. InuYasha sighed and began to help with the cooking earning glares from some of the other cooks. Sesshomaru had told them all what Kagome had been crying about when her stitches came free. Kagome was at the moment fighting with a jar of mayonnaise. The seal wouldn't come off. Sango watched and caught InuYasha watching also. "Oh go help her!" She said pushing him towards Kagome. Kagome had a knife and was getting ready to cut through the plastic on the seal. "Keh. Move over." He said using his claw to slice the seal off. Kagome signed 'thank you' and continued to make sandwiches.

InuYasha growled and turned her to face him. "Kagome I know you can talk! Please say something to me! Anything to me! Even if it's sit! I don't care!" Kagome opened her mouth and looked like she was going to say something but nothing came out. "Please Kagome!?" He cried looking desperate. Kagome frowned and tried again, still nothing. "Is this about Kikyo? Is it because I'm with her?" Kagome shook her head but deep inside knew it was partially true. "Kagome what can I do to help you?" She shook her head and made to turn away. He caught her face and held her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Kagome please talk to me. I miss the sound of your voice." He whispered leaning in to kiss her.


	6. Breaking up and Dying to be with you

(Disclaimer: OwN NoThInG!!!!!! WhOo!!! Okay I know nothing about getting out of Hospitals so if that seems CRAZY they would let someone just outta surgery out so soon well it's my fanfiction so I can make it that way! Ha! Ahaha! Muha and all that good stuff!)

((This might get a little confusing so I'm gonna make it easier to read.

"" That's talking

'' That's sign language

_This is a dream or a thought_

And that's about it…))

Kagome's eyes widened and she pushed him back. Her face was blood red and tears were pouring down her cheeks. She signed forgetting her couldn't understand, 'how could you!? You are dating Kikyo! And even if you broke up with her that's cruel to me! I'm not your rebound!' She turned and ran from the kitchen. "What is wrong with her?" He asked looking slightly downhearted towards Sango. "Are you and Kikyo still together?" InuYasha blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me InuYasha."

"Yeah we broke up…"

"And you used Kagome as the rebound!" She scoffed. "That's low even for you!"

"I can't believe you!"

"You jerk!" The other cooks yelled.

"You all think you know me so well!" InuYasha exploded. "I dumped her! _For _Kagome! I missed her so bad when she was in her coma. I thought if I had Kikyo back it would stop the pain I felt! I was wrong are you happy? Is that what you wanted?" Sango threw her hands up in frustration. "Then you shouldn't have dated Kikyo." Sango replied. His phone rang before he could reply. He flipped it open moodily. "What!?" He snapped into it. "What?" His voice dropped as did his ears. "Oh Gods are you serious?" A pause. "Okay. It's when?" Another pause. "Okay. Wednesday I'll be there." Pause. "Bye." He hung up. "What?" Sango asked noticing the look on his face. He cleared his throat. "Kikyo was in a car wreak. Her funeral is this Wednesday." He whispered. Sango nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry InuYasha." She whispered. He nodded and sighed. "I thought once with the whole car wreak thing was enough." He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome emerged from around the corner, tears still rolling down her face. "Kagome?" Sango asked looking at her. Kagome sighed and signed, 'I'm checking out of here Sango. Stitches in or not. They can't hold me against my will.'

"Kagome you can't leave!"

'No choice.' She turned and pushed out of the room. Sango went to chase after her but found the door to her room locked. "Kagome! Kagome I know you are in there! Kagome open this door!" She started to bang on it. The lock clicked and it opened to revile the young girl looking pale and fragile in her cloths. 'What?' She signed. "You aren't leaving. I won't let you!" Sango spread her arms out. Kagome ducked under them carrying a bag of cloths and her "Get Well" cards with her. The nurse at the front desk looked lenient to let her out but sighed and gave her the prescription for pain medication. "Kagome!" Miroku was running to catch her now. She tilted her head at him. "Where are you going?"

"She's leaving."

"Kagome you can't!"

Kagome just nodded and walked out the doors. "At least let us give you a ride home okay?" Sango asked catching up to her. Kagome nodded and headed towards Sango's car.

As she got in she noticed InuYasha slumping to his car. His ears were drooped down and he gave a off a depressed aura. She sighed as one last tear dropped off her face and hit the ground then slid into Sango's car.


	7. 2 Months later and Shopping

(Disclaimer: WHAT NOW!? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!! MUHA! Okay. I still don't own InuYasha… I DO IN MY DREAMS! glares at lawyers)

2 months have passed. Kagome is now 18 and living in an apartment with Sango who is going to marry Miroku next month, October, and is panicking. She is still mute. Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and she all attended Kikyo's funeral. That was the last time she saw InuYasha. He slipped away without a word to her. Her stomach had healed completely with the side affect of pain some days. She still suffered from the nightmares that plagued her sleep.

Kagome sat at the window of their apartment staring out into the night. The stars glittered dimly in the city lights but the big full moon shined down on her. She sighed and swallowed her tears back. Sango walked up behind her and felt her eyebrows knit together in concern. Kagome hadn't been herself in a long time. Since the day she left the hospital. She just usually sat around. She was paler and skinnier then Sango had seen her in a long time. She seemed to pull into herself whenever someone touched her, as if their touch hurt. Miroku had tried to give her a hug and she pushed him away so violently he had hit his back against the wall and bruised it. She signed 'I'm sorry' over and over for days. She wouldn't let anyone hug her. Not since InuYasha that say in the kitchen.

"Kagome get up and get dressed. We are going out tonight!" Sango said trying to rouse her friend from the depressed slump she was in. Kagome waved her hand absentmindedly. 'No thanks.' She signed. "Kagome come on. Stop letting InuYasha," she flinched noticeably every time his name was said and now was no exception, "control you! Come on!" Sango pulled her up by her upper arm and was extremely shocked at how skinny it was. "Kagome how much do you weigh?" Kagome shrugged and headed toward her room. "Do you eat?" Kagome turned and smiled, the fake smile, 'you watch me eat. And no I don't throw it up before we get into that subject!' She signed. 'I just can't eat a lot since… You know.' She rubbed her stomach and sighed with a clearly pained look on her face. Sango nodded and smiled. "We are going shopping!" Kagome looked up and frowned. "Don't worry. We're going to the book store." Kagome's face brightened and she offered Sango a half smile. Sango vaguely realized she hadn't seen Kagome really smile since InuYasha left the hospital that day. She sighed as Kagome shut the door to her room and went to get ready herself.

Kagome pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She hated the way she looked. The long scar that ran from her ribs diagonally to her hip depressed her, as did her lack of weight. She could hardly eat a piece of pizza without feeling like her stomach was going to pop. She rubbed her hands down her face and groaned inwardly. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she looked half dead. _No wonder Sango is so worried._ She thought absentmindedly as she pulled her hair back and finished getting dressed. She went into the living room and sat on their couch waiting for Sango.

She emerged a few minutes later looking radiant and beautiful. Kagome looked like a ghost beside her. Sango pulled her up and smiled. "Ready?" Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse.


	8. Familiar Face and the Rain

(Disclaimer: Okay everyone! I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! And school is turning into a nightmare! AH! So if I don't update for a while my life is bombing out! Have no fear I will be back! DON'T OWN STEPHEN KING EITHER! Also I'm not mute, although I'm sure my friend sometimes wished I was, so I don't know if Kagome can "gasp" or not but because this is my fiction she can! I'm a cool kid like that! Okay guys… New update. My relationship is going to hell in a hand basket, almost literally, so if this chapter sucks ass then I'm sorry but I can't help it. My heart and mind really aren't in it at the moment.)

Kagome followed behind Sango trying to blend in with the wall paper in the book story. She walked over to the selves and began looking through them. All were Stephen King which brightened her mood. She picked out "The Dreamcatcher" and "The Dead Zone." She found Sango a few minutes later having a heated discussion with someone whose back was to Kagome. She gasped as she recognized the black hair. It was a lot shorter then it had been. He had but it off to the point it was only about 3 inches long and had it spiked up with gel. _InuYasha!_ Kagome thought feeling her breath catch in throat. She felt the books slip out of her hands and hit the floor with a loud thump! InuYasha turned and looked at her. His brown eyes locked with hers. She turned and darted back into the book selves. She sat down and pulled her knees against her chest. She was crying and felt faint. Her heart was pounding against her ribs. It was so loud to her she was sure everyone could hear it. She kept her legs tight against her trying to calm down.

Meanwhile

InuYasha began to say "Ka…" but she ran and he just left his word hanging. His hand, which had stretched towards her, fell limply to his side. Sango reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "She misses you. She hardly eats and she never leaves the apartment really. She is paler then I've seen her since she first came to the hospital. I'm worried about her."

"What can I do?"

"Get over Kikyo."

And with that Sango turned and left. InuYasha looked at the floor and picked up the two books Kagome had dropped. He went to the check out and left detailed instructions for the clerk.

Back to Kagome…

Who was at that moment standing up to leave. She began to walk towards the exit when the clerk called her name. She blinked and walked over to him. "A young man asked me to give you theses." He handed her the books she had dropped. She looked up at him confused. 'How much?' She signed. "Oh it's okay he already paid. Said to just give them to you." Kagome nodded and thanked him in sign language. She then began towards the exit intent on waiting for Sango by her car. She was almost to the door when a black blur appeared in front of her. "Kagome listen to me." Her eyes grew wide when she realized it was InuYasha. She pushed him aside and ran out the door. Rain was pouring down, soaking her almost instantly. Her books were wrapped tightly in a bag and safe from the water. She ran to Sango's car and waited, sitting down crying gently into her knees with her books held tightly against her stomach. Sango arrived a few minutes later and began to flip out on Kagome for being outside in the rain, but upon seeing the pain and sadness etched into the young girls features let the subject drop and got in the car with the heater running full blast.


	9. Memories Once Forgotten

((Disclaimer:: I know I have not updated this story in god knows how long so I'm gonna work on it now!!! Tell me how you like the new Chapters!!!!!))

Kagome sat on the dark blue couch of their apartment with a towel holding her wet hair up. She shivered slightly occasionally and sneezed just as frequently. Sango picked up the phone and rang the doctor setting up an appointment for Kagome, worrying that the flu would cripple her friend's recovery.

Kagome sat with "The Dreamcatcher" open in her lap, reading it between sneezes. So far it was catching her attention and keeping her mind off the changes InuYasha had done to himself. A small sad sigh escaped her; even when losing herself in her books the image of InuYasha looking at her out of her mind.

"Okay. Tomorrow at 12 you are going back to Riyuk's." Kagome rolled her eyes and offered her friend half a smile. "How do you feel?" Another sneeze gave Sango her answer. Sango's cell phone began to ring and vibrate on the table. She walked over to it and answered as Kagome returned to her book.

"Kags I'm going to Miroku's for a minute. I'll be right down the hall and right back." Kagome nodded and grabbed the remote from the TV; the book wasn't holding her attention enough. Sango chuckled and left, locking the door behind her.

Kagome's tired, worn mind drifted towards the blackness of sleep as mind-numbing TV played. She ignored the urge to doze off and continued to watch one of the Matrix movies.

Suddenly she was behind the wheel of her old yellow Honda Civic. InuYasha was sitting beside her laughing at something Kikyo apparently said with his hand on her leg. Kagome shook her head, "What on earth?" Her voice was foreign to her she didn't recognize it. "We are coming back from the movies… Remember?" InuYasha looked over at her with concern. "Wait what?" InuYasha continued to look at her, "are you okay?" She nodded slowly and tried to put the pieces of what was going on together. They stopped at a red light and Kagome ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Something was defiantly wrong. The light turned green and Kagome began to pull out when a huge dodge ram truck came barreling through the red light and smashed into the front of Kagome's car sending it spinning into the ditch where it caught and flipped over onto the roof. Kagome's head bounced off the glass of the windshield as pain erupted from her stomach which slammed into the steering wheel. She fought as black misted the edges of her vision and dots of color danced in front of her eyes. The truck was also on it's side and Kagome saw into the cab. The driver was lying on his side trying desperately to pull himself up; his arm was crushed between the door and the road. He screamed in agony as blood began to run steadily out of his mouth. Kagome saw a large gash across his neck and felt vomit rise in her throat as blood bubbled out of it with each breath he released. The agonizing pain in her stomach and seeing the extent of the mans injuries pushed her mind further into the darkness she'd been fighting and she fainted, but didn't lose sight of what was going on. Rescue unit arrives and began to work on flipping the cars over and pulling everyone out. She awoke for a brief moment as they loaded her on the stretcher but the EMS couldn't get her to respond after that. InuYasha looked down at her with tears running down his face and held her hand the whole ride in the ambulance. "Baby don't leave me. I can't… This life is nothing without you…" Kagome scoffed at his words.

The next she saw was the surgery on her stomach. The tear was between her intestines and the bottom of her stomach. She felt each stitch as they sowed and felt the pain from the injury as they moved her organs around. It hurt so much, so much… She began to writhe even though she was seeing it from above. She wanted to escape to be gone from the pain… Oh the agony!!!

"KAGOME!!!!!" She fell from the couch with a loud thump. Tears rolled down her face and she found herself wrapped in a blanket. She looked up at Sango with pleading. She grabbed the nearest notebook and wrote, 'Oh Sango! I remember. Everything! Oh it was awful! I felt the pain!" As if to remind her of the vivid dream she'd suffered; her stomach gave a sharp pain. Sango stared at her in amazement. "You do?" Kagome began to sob into her hands. 'The driver. Oh Sango! The glass slit his throat! I watched him basically die!" The tears burned her face. Sango hugged her against her until she calmed herself down enough to fall back into a light doze.


End file.
